


Punishment

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [45]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarita's teasing of her Commander leads to some fun punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Cullen continued his work studiously ignoring the elf spread across his desk. Sarita had come for him needy and wanton, pressing kisses along his neck, her hands running along his legs, distracting him until he told her that if she continued he would be forced to punish her. The idea of what he might do only seemed to inflame her more and she kept her eyes locked with his as she palmed the rapidly stiffening length of him through his breeches.

She smirked as she told him to punish her then. He wanted to sweep everything off his desk and have his way with her like it was their first time again but no, he needed to finish this work. Besides the promise of punishment seemed to be adding an extra charge to the air and he wished to see where it might lead.

He had stood, moving to pin her to the desk with his body and she rolled her hips, barely brushing against him but pulling a moan from his throat either way. She had then gasped as he spun her, using his superior strength to bend her over his desk with her rear facing the door. Slowly he walked around her, pacing a little like a lion on the hunt before he pulled her skirts up over her waist. His cock twitched eagerly at the sight and smell of her pink and bare, wet and glistening. No smalls on, if anyone were to walk through that door they would be greeted with the sight of her sweet little quim dripping wet with arousal.

He slowly and gently rubbed his hands over the curve of her ass and she melted into the touch, gasping sharply when he suddenly swatted at her rear. After the first strike he had pulled back, worried that he had gone too far but she had wriggled her hips at him, encouraging him to continue. Each slap of his hand brought another high pitched cry to her lips and he admired how easily her rear was turning red where he had made contact.

"You are such a naughty girl today my dove. Barging in here like a harlot unable to control herself. Is that what you are? I wonder if the people know how their Herald begs so prettily for my cock? You want me to fuck you, don't you sweetling? Tell me what you want dove." He stepped closer, letting her feel his arousal pressing up against her, a promise of things to come.

"I want you Cull-" a swat made her catch her breath. "I want you Commander. I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to make me yours. Please Commander. Please..."

He leant in close to her, nipping at her ear. "Spread your legs wider."

She obeyed instantly, her legs now shoulder width apart giving anyone who walked in behind her a clear view of just how aroused she truly was. She swayed her hips once more, waiting for him and then whined when he moved away to sit back down at his desk. Confused she went to stand but he looked up at her, eyes dark with desire. "You are not to move until I tell you to. No matter what. Is that clear?"

A soft little mewl as she agreed, pressing her stomach in closer against his desk and giving him a clear view of her pert breasts pushed together.

"Good girl. Now I am going to finish these reports and if you behave I might fuck you. If not I will simply take my own pleasure and not allow you to climax, is that clear?"

"Yes ser."

15 and then 20 minutes passed, her legs shaking a little holding her in place. He only had one more report to get through and he read over it slowly feeling Sarita's lust filled gaze drinking him in. Both of them froze when they head the door handle begin to turn. Anyone who opened that door would see absolutely all of her and Sarita would be lying if she said the thought did not excite her. She imagined the soldiers talking about her in the barracks, imagining touching her and being touched by her. Or one of her Inner Circle, Bull or Solas perhaps unable to get the image of her dripping wet out of their minds. Or even Leliana, future divine with her soft Orlesian accent and the quick tongue of a bard.

She thought how Cullen might react, would he show her off or fuck her harder than ever in a wave of possessive lust. Would he let the interloper have a taste? The possibilities were turning her on even more than she thought possible. She had instinctively closed her legs at the sound but she saw Cullen's eyes, dangerously dark and she oh so slowly and deliberately spread her legs even wider than before, moaning when he licked his lips.

The door handle continued to turn until the visitor realised the door was locked and walked away, their footsteps echoing along the battlements.

His reports finally finished, Cullen stood and walked around the side of his desk. Admiring the view of how swollen and wanton Sarita seemed. He moved hands, gently along her rear until sinking to his knees and burying his face right inside of her. Licking and lapping at all the juices, pressing his tongue along her soft pink flesh. She began moving her hips, riding his face, unable to believe this pleasure. An almost angry growl when he stopped and moved away from her, standing to his feet once more. An anger that dissipated as he quickly unlaced himself and with no further preamble pushed himself deep inside her tight, warm, heat. Her body melded to his perfectly, engulfing him as she streched around him. He put his hand to the small of her back, pressing her down and forcing her rear further in the air.

He kept his promise and fucked her hard, every slam of his hips causing his desk to jolt away from them. Over and over he buried himself right to his hilt, certain he had never felt anything so perfect as Sarita riding his cock and crying out his name. His balls tightened and his seed shot out of him filling her as she kept riding the last stuttering waves of him until he pulled out with a soft plop. Frustrated, her face was red and her eyes glazed. He turned her once more, sitting her down on the edge of his desk, he sank to his knees and began licking her clean of his own seed, already half hard again at the taste of him inside of her. He suckled hard at her clit and she tangled her fingers in his curls, riding his face as he groaned in pleasure at the taste of her filling his mouth.

She actually screamed his name when he finally let her come and they fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, panting for breath.

She curled up against him, running her fingertips gently over his chest, "You could have told me the door was locked you know." She teased.

He let out a small huff of ear and kissed her jawline as he wrapped her in his fur mantle. "Honestly I was not certain I had." He dead panned and Sarita chuckled uncertain whether or not he was telling the truth but either way having enjoyed the results.

"I love you ma vhenan."

He rubbed his nose against hers, "I love you too my dove."


End file.
